abhijit ki yaadein
by abhi jaan
Summary: guyss this is a story related to abhijit This is a only one chapter.Abhijit ki yaadein aapko pasand aaye na aaye per review dijiye...aur agar pasand aa jaye to plz tell me wether i continue or not...hope u like...


'Jane kab wo din aayega jab main apne abhijit se milungi...kya mere jeete jee aisa hoga...kya wo mujhe pehchan payenge'...aakhir kya hai raaz inn baaton ka?kaun hai j jo j baatein kah raha hai...

Jaanna chahte hain...to aaiye.

Abhijit was in his ,he feels sad about himself because of his memory...then he start talking with himself...

Abhijit(to himself):pata nahi kyun aaj mera dil udaas kyun hai...meri zindagi mujhe tadpa kyun rahi hai?Na jane main kya karta tha saara din apne bachpan apne maa-papa ko kitna pareshan karta tha kise maloom?Mera koi apna hoga...kai sare dost honge...main ladta b hoga kai logon k saath...

Then his phone rings...

Abhi:hello abhijit here..

There was no reply by other side.

Abhi:hello..excuse me...hello...pata nahi kaun raat ko pareshaan kar raha hai & he cuts the phone.

Abhijit took his food & go for early morning a parcel came to the parcel there was a lot of sweet photos of a just surprised for thinks who can do it? He said ''kaun hai j bacha aur iski photos mere ghar pe kyun?

Then full of happiness a voice came.''Surprise''.

Abhijit moves saw whole cid team with happy faces came to him with greetings.

Fredy:congratlations sir...

ACP:congrats Abhijit...god bless u...hum sabko tum per naaz hai.

Abhi:sir lekin ye sab...kis liye sir?

ACP:tumhe nahi pata...abhijit tum kal orphanage gaye the na...uss orphanage ko bachaya...bachon ko bachaya khud goli kha liye tumhe unn bacho ne hero kaha hai.

Abhi:sir...lekin wo bachi nimisha...wo thik hai kya?

ACP:haan usi ne hume hospital se phone kiya tha k tumhe goli lagi hai..warna hume to iss baat ka pata nahi chalta...hospital ja kar pata chala k tum sirf goli nikalwa kar wahan se chale gaye jab abi tak b tum thik nahi ho.

Abhi:sir..wo..

Acp:ab j sir-bir chodo aur j batao tum nimisha ko hospital mein akele chod kar kyun aur kahan chale gaye the aur apna treatment b chod diya?

Abhi:sir raat kaafi ho chuki thi aur mujhe ek bahut zaroori kaam karna tha...iss liye main..

Acp:aisa b kya zaroori kaam tha hum b to sune...

Abhi:sorry sir wo main nahi bata thoda prsonal tha.

Freddy:tarika g ne bulaya hoga sir.

Acp:freddy...

(then he saw abhijit become sad & he just try to control himself to being cry)

Acp:abhijit kya baat hai udaas kyun ho?

Abhi:sir kuch nahi..

Acp:kuch nahi ka kya matlab kuch to baat zaroor hai...

Abhi:sir wo aap sab mere paas aaye mera haal janne k liye..iss liye thoda emotional ho gaya tha.

Acp:koi baat nahi...ab hum chalte hain tum aaram karo..ok.

Abhi:g sir...sir wo daya?

Acp:daya kal pune gaya tha bas abi wahan se waapis aa he raha hai.

Abhi:sir aapne use to nahi bataya ki mujhe...

Acp:nahi socha ki jab aa jaega tab bata dunga.

Abhi:thank u sir..

Whole team:get well soon sir.

Abhi:thanx...

In bureau,

sachin:sir abhijit sir ko goli lagi aur unhone hume bataya kyun nahi sir?

Acp:kyunki sachin abhijit ne aaj tak bahut goliyan khai hain ab inka asar nahi wo ek cid officer hai aur cid officer kabi j nahi kahega ki mujhe goli lagi hai.

Sachin:yes sir...

Suddenly Daya comes & say gd morning to he moved to acp.

Daya:sir j rahi wo files jo aapko chahiye thi aur sir iss case ko handle kar rahe the.

Acp:acha...thik hai.

Daya:sir wo...

Acp stopped him.

Acp:abhijit apne ghar per hai.

Daya:aapko kaise pata main yahi puchne wala hoon...aur wo ghar per kyun?

Acp:16 saal se mere saath kaam kar rahe ho tum,itna to jaanta abhijit ko..

Daya:kya hua usey sir wo thik to hai na...

Sachin:sir uhne goli lagi hai seene k paas.

Daya at once ran being he enter the car his shoulder stuck against car's drive the car too reached at abhijit's home he strongly knocked the door its seems like someone try to break he shouted 'abhijit'.

Abhijit came & open the door.

Abhi:kya baat hai daya under aao.

Daya:tum chalo under main door band karke aata hoon.

Abhi:kya hua daya?

Daya:Abhi mere paas sirf tum ho mere dost b bhai b.

Abhi:tum aise baat kyun kar rahe ho daya?

Daya:tumhe goli lagi aur tumne mujhe batana zaroori nahi abhijit?

Abhi:daya main nahi chahta tha ki tum meri bajah se tumhe koi pareshani ho.

Daya:Abhi kaisi baatein kar rahe ho tum?Tum thik ho ab?

Abhi:haan...dost ho to aisa ho warna aise he thik hain.

Then daya hug eyes are watered.

Abhi:daya, jis din main mar jaonga na uss din b aise he milna.

Daya:milne k liye jinda rahna zaroori hai agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to kya main zee paunga?

Abhi:ab baithoge b ya gale he milog?

They sit on the daya saw there is blood on abhi's shirt &it was really hurt once abhijit lost his sense.

Daya:abhijit utho abhijit...

Daya put abhijit in car & go to hospital doctors admit daya call to acp.

Daya:hello sir wo abhijit...

Acp:abhijit kya hua abhijit ko?

Daya:sir..sir aap jaldi se city hospital aa jaiye main aapko wahi milta hoon.

Acp:ok daya himmat mat haaro kuch nahi hoga abi aa rahe hain.

In hospital,

acp:daya kya hua daya?

Daya:sir wo abhijit...(he start crying)

Acp:daya batao kya hua abhijit ko?

Daya:sir abhijit mujhe dekh k rone laga aur maine use hug kiya jab hum couch per baithe to maine dekha ki abhijit k seene se khoon bah raha tha aur dekhte he dekht wo behosh ho gaya...

Acp:koi baat nahi daya himmat rakho kuch nahi hoga use...

Tarika & shalunke came.

Tarika:sir kya hua abhijit ko...wo thik to hai na?

Acp:tarika sambhalo apne aap ko...kuch nahi hoga...doctors treatment de rahe hain.

Daya:Dr. Abhijit kaisa hai?

Dr.:dekhiye ghab kaafi hara hai aur upar se treatment wich mein chod kar chale gaye hone k karn blood kaafi kam ho gaya hai...iss liye blood bank se blood mangaya be scared.

And he leave them..

Acp:daya kuch nahi hoga abhijit ko...kuch nahi.

Daya:sir abhijit ne treatment wich mein kyun chod diya?

Acp:j to mujhe pata nahi bol raha tha ki koi zaroori kaam tha.

Daya:j abhijit b na ek baar thik ho jaye ise to main...

Shalunke:daya control yourself...and tarika u also..kya dono kab se ek he baat abhijit thik to ho jayega..use kuch hoga to nahi...come on relax use kuch nahi hua.

After half an hour out from operation theatre.

hai abhijit?

Dr:abi patient behosh hai kuch he der mein hosh aa unke hosh mein aa jane k baad ek baar check up hoga aur phir aap unse mil sakte hain.

Daya:Dr. Wo thik to hai na...

Dr.:j to patient k hosh mein aane k pata chalega.

After 20 minutes...

Dr.:aap mein se kaun hai?

Daya:main hoon,Dr.

Dr.:aapko patient ne under bulaya hai.

Daya:g Dr.

Daya:abhijit...kya hua tumhe tum thik to ho na...

Abhi:daya tum thik ho na...

Daya:mujhe kya hoga Abhi?

Abhi:kuch nahi...daya main tere poton ko story sunaye begair kahi nahi jaane wala.

Daya smiles...abhijit...

Abhi:daya tum mere ghar jao aur bed room ki almirah mein...

Daya:abi kuch nahi...ab tum sirf aaram karo...

Abhi:daya ek baar maan le j baat sun le yaar...

Daya:bolo..

Abhi:almirah k 2nd row mein ek chiz hai wo dekh kar aa...

Daya:acha jata hoon...aur suno jab tak poori tarah se thik nahi ho jaate tab tak kahi nahi jaoge...

Abhi:ok boss.

Daya:ab jata hoon...bye..

In abhijit's home,

daya:pata nahi kya dekhne k liye bol raha hai...are j to gift hai...wow supeb itni pyaari watch...aur j iss me letter...

Letter:daya aaj humari dosti hui thi j din main kabi nahi bhool sakta...


End file.
